


A Day at the Library

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy bumps into someone who totally throws her for a loop, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the beautiful and wonderful Emerysaks on Tumblr who was my 50th follower!

Peggy wasn't sure how many books she could check out, but she was going to try for as many as possible. In retrospect, this probably wasn't a great idea. The giant pile she was carrying made it extremely hard to see and when she ran into something she began to see the error in her ways. 

“Bloody hell,” Peggy swore from under her pile of literature. She sat up to see what she'd knocked into and found an extremely cute girl staring wide-eyed at the sheer volume of volumes scattered around her.

She gave Peggy a look that had Peggy flushed and stammering, “I'm trying to get through a recommendation list from a friend and I don't particularly want to make multiple trips.”

At that the girl snorted, “So you're just gonna take the whole library home with ya?”

Peggy frowned, “this is hardly the entire library collection and-“

“Relax English, I was just messing with you!” The woman stood and offered Peggy a hand, which she took with some confusion.

“My name is Peggy.” 

The woman beamed so brightly that Peggy just about had to cover her eyes from the glare, “Well, Pegs, I’m Angie. Angie Martinelli and it’s a pleasure to meet chy’a!”

Peggy was beginning to wonder if she’d hit her head when she fell. Were people really this nice? Why hadn’t Angie let go of her hand? And, perhaps most importantly, why was her heart skipping every other beat?

Peggy tried to regain her footing, “Er, yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well, sorry for bumping into you.”

“Oh that’s not a problem at all, I bet you’re like Hermione with all these books.” Angie began to pick up the volumes closest to her, “I mean, recommendation list or not, these are some pretty hefty titles. Not that you don’t look smart enough to read them of course, you look brilliant, like a bit of a genius with that accent too.”

Peggy bent down cautiously to pick up the fallen tree carcasses closest to her, Angie hadn’t looked at her yet and Peggy could barely keep up with her monologue. 

“Not that you only look smart, you’re pretty too. And you seem to have a fairly hilarious personality to boot.” Angie conversed fondly with the literature in her hands, seeming mostly unaware of Peggy’s presence. 

Peggy watched her, she wasn’t sure if she’d been insulted or not. Angie didn’t seem to have any adverse intentions but Peggy didn’t really feel like she was on the preverbal ball at the moment. Angie’s behind was facing her and Peggy was having a hard time ignoring that.

Angie rounded up the last of the scattered books and turned to Peggy with another megawatt smile, “And with the way you’ve been staring at my ass, you seem like the perfect girl!”

Peggy’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to defend herself, but only a bit of a squeak came out. It was quite embarrassing really.

However, Angie didn’t seem to mind because her smile could still be used as a search light and she was walking towards the checkout desk and Peggy was at a loss. She had Peggy’s books so the only logical thing Peggy could do was follow her. Really, she felt like she’d been through a small hurricane and this was the eye of the storm.

That smile turned back on Peggy and she felt herself tossed back into the storm, “You can only get 10 books at a time here, so I’ll take these and you can come to my place and get them sometime, hmm?”

Peggy frowned and said the worst thing she probably could, “Wait, how will I find you?”

This time Angie’s smile was less a search light and more a scalpel that cut strait to Peggy’s loins, “I’ll just leave my phone number here then, shall I?” The suggestive eyebrow game Angie was playing left Peggy, once again, speechless. 

Angie dropped her stack of books at the checkout deck along with her card. She turned back to Peggy and pulled a pen from betwe- somewhere Peggy really could not afford to think about right now. Peggy’s eyes widened and stuck to Angie’s face, there she saw another glint in Angie’s eyes as she drew closer to Peggy.

Peggy swallowed, but the lump in her throat remained.

Angie took another step forward and Peggy felt like a caravel on the open ocean facing the howling winds of an unforgiving element. 

Another step and Peggy was shutting down. 

Another and Angie was upon Peggy, close enough that Angie was bumping into the stack that Peggy was still clinging to. Peggy could feel Angie’s body heat on her fingers as the other woman bent toward her face… 

Angie winked at Peggy. Peggy’s mouth hung open. She had the gull to wink at Peggy! The last person to attempt such a thing was bodily tossed from the bar they’d been in!

Peggy’s eyes widened further as Angie pushed aside the left side collar of her button-up. Angie pursed her lips and Peggy just about fainted until a pressure that was certainly not lips began to trace across her collar bone. 

Angie was writing her phone number on Peggy’s skin. On her skin! Peggy would be aghast at such a forward act if she wasn’t on the verge of collapse! 

“Keep it hidden,” Angie pulled Peggy’s collar back over the numbers, turned, picked up the pile of checked out books, and left with a hip swing that cabaret dancers would envy. 

Peggy collapsed against the check out desk. She felt physically and mentally exhausted. Laboriously, she turned and set her stack of books onto the checkout desk. Only then did she notice the absolutely shit-eating grin which adorned the checkout lady's face, “oh you got it bad honey.”

Peggy sighed. This was going to be rough, the ink on her skin still felt hot as did her collar.

**Author's Note:**

> Find all my fic and fun tidbits on my Tumblr: PoppyCartinelli


End file.
